


Do Not Disturb

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [63]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Multiverse, Multiverses, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation to 'Magic'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 36





	Do Not Disturb

Ink cuddles into Error's side while he knits and watches a universe through his windows.

Ink was very happy with the results. He never realized his multiverse needed an ERROR to complete it. Once Error explained this to him the first thing he thought was to wait it out for his own ERROR to appear in his multiverse while fighting off these viruses.

However, somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love with the oversized freak of nature.

And that was when Ink decided that he wanted this ERROR and not wait for his own to be made.

It had been done before, there were lots of tales when the humans turn into the size of a fairy and some even of the human becoming a fairy by the end of the story. So all he needed was a spell to cast.

Both Ink and Error glance up, then turn to look at each other- someone had just broken into their multiverse. Their presences quickly vanish, hiding their magic and form.

Ink glares at the unseen intruder, he had put a 'No Not Disturb' note in the code when he returned to his multiverse in hopes no oversize monster would trigger any memories of his love.

Error stands and goes hunting down whoever dares enter th- he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"*I'll go! You have been busy lately." Ink told him with a grin, he flew up and pass Error.

"*i think this is more important. it should be both of us." Error points out roughly, he did not like his Ink going off to face an unknown force.

"*It'll be fine!" Ink says with a laugh flying higher, "See you later love!"

Error blushes deeply at that.

Ink flies towards the Void, letting power pour through the air as he went; he, at last, got his wonderful ERROR, he was not going to let him for anyone. 


End file.
